Vlastnictví
by Nelliel Knox
Summary: Sebastian po dlouhé době ukáže svojí touhu po tom, aby vlastnil nejen Cielovu duši, ale i jeho tělo. Jenom obyčejná fanfikce, od které radši moc nečekejte. :'D


Jako vždy sedí Ciel ve své pracovně a znuděně popíjí čaj. „Už by se mohlo stát něco zajímavého..." pronese jen tak do vzduchu, když se dívá na hromádku papírů na stole, které čekají na vyřízení. „Nemyslím si, že by Vaší práce bylo obzvláště hodně, mladý pane," řekne Sebastian se svým obvyklým šibalským úsměvem a přitom se mu výrazně zalesknou oči. Pak obrátí svůj pohled na tu obrovskou horu dokumentů, která by při svém pádu usmrtila i několik statných mužů.

„Sebastiane," vysloví sluhovo jméno se zvláště panovačným tónem hlasu. „Připrav mi nějaký čaj." „Jak si přejete," odpoví Sebastian a poté odejde z Cielovy pracovny vykonat, co mu jeho pán nařídil.

Nastal čas na večeři a samozřejmě po ní také výtečný zákusek. Vše proběhlo tak, jako vždy, ale tentokrát přece jen něco bylo trochu jiné. Ciel se nemohl zbavit zvláštního pocitu, že se na něj stále Sebastian dívá. Dalo by se říci, že ten pohled na sobě přímo cítil. Věděl, že se dívá. _Vždycky se dívá._ Pokaždé, když se na něj ohlédl, Sebastian jen své oči jemně přivřel a svá ústa protáhl do přímo ďábelského a zlověstného úsměvu. _Něco se chystá... _

Ciel se marně snažil přijít na důvod komorníkova neobvyklého chování. Byl už moc unavený z toho všeho papírování a tak se rozhodl, že to nechá být.

Hned jak dorazil do svého pokoje, uslyšel zřetelné zaklepání na dveře. _To bude Sebastian_, zamumlal si pro tiše pro sebe. Sluha vstoupil do místnosti a s ním i jeho oslnivý spiklenecký úsměv. _Stále ten samý podivný výraz.._._ Co to s ním pořád má?_ Cielovy myšlenky se začaly upínat na Sebastianův obličej. Samozřejmě si toho Sebastian všiml a začal se culit ještě víc. Chlapec nasadil svůj obvyklý rázný tón hlasu. „Proč se na mě celý den takhle šklebíš? To ti připadám tolik směšný?". „Vůbec ne, mladý pane," odpoví komorník aniž by jeho tvář opustil úsměv, „jen jsem se nemohl dočkat až budu svého mladého pána ukládat do postele." Sluhovy oči najednou vypadaly jinak. Tak nějak mírně a jemně, ale přitom měli stále nádech čehosi zlověstného. Ciel nevěděl, co si má o tom myslet. Upřímně řečeno, neviděl důvod Sebastianovy nedočkavosti. Vždyť ho ukládal do postele každý den. _Tak co je jinak? _.

„P-Proč jsi se nemohl dočkat?" vyhrkl ze sebe trochu koktavě. Jeho výraz byl přitom stále dětinský a zároveň trochu zachmuřený, tak jako vždy.

„To proto, že Vám chci teď udělat dobře ... chci, aby jste byl šťastný..."

Sebastian se v mžiku přesunul ode dveří až k Cielovi. Chytl ho svými prsty za bradu a nadzvedl ji tak, aby se jeho oči střetli s očima jeho pána. Chlapcův pohled byl trochu polekaný. „O co... se to... snažíš?" snažil se Ciel vyslovit otázku. „Už jsem Vám to řekl, mladý pane. Chci Vás potěšit, a to tím nejlepším způsobem, jakým to právě teď dokážu." Hned jak dokončil větu, přitáhl si obličej svého pána k sobě. Jedním hbitým olíznutím si navlhčil rty a ty vzápětí svůdně přitiskl ke rtům Ciela. _Co je to za pocit? Co jen to je?_ Ciel se od Sebastiana rychle odtrhl a udeřil ho svou lehkou dlaní do tváře. „Prosím, nebraňte se mi, mladý pane," řekl komorník trochu naléhavě.

Potřeboval ho, chtěl ho. Jediná věc, po které kdy toužil, byla duše Ciela – ne, byl to Ciel. Na ničem jiném nezáleželo, jen na tom, aby byl po jeho boku až do hořkého konce. Potřeboval, aby se stal Ciel na něm závislý, přesně tak, jak je on závislý na něm. Pak by mohl cítit zběsilý tlukot srdce svého pána. Dotknout se jeho hrudi a cítit jak tluče. Měl by ho jen pro sebe...

„Dovolte mi strávit dnešní noc s Vámi, mladý pane." Ciela tato troufalá věta trochu vyvedla z míry. Už tak byl trochu mimo z toho náhlého polibku, a teď tohle. _Co si myslí, že dělá? Měl by si uvědomit svoje postavení, soustředit se na svoje úkoly a ne na dělání hloupých návrhů. _

Ciela vytrhl z myšlenek další náhlý polibek od sluhy. Ze začátku byl jemný a mělký, ale potom se Sebastianovy rty začaly více přitlačovat na ty Cielovy. _Je to trochu divné, i když je to zároveň tak příjemné._

„T-Tak dobře, dovoluji ti to."

Komorník se přesunul níž a začal ho něžně laskat na krku. Stále hruběji... Mladý aristokrat pomalu přivřel své hluboké modré oči a jen se snažil soustředit, aby ze sebe nevydal ani hlásku. Sebastian ho začal rychle svlékat. Už nemohl dál čekat...

Znovu spatřil tu dokonalou alabastrovou kůži svého pána. Těšilo ho, že se jí může dotýkat. „Prosím, rozkročte se pohodlně na čtyřech na posteli, jako pes, ať Vás mohu připravit, mladý pane." Ciel jen přikývnutím souhlasil, ale když byl v této poloze, cítil se trochu poníženě. Sebastian se rozhodl, že začne jazykem. Jednou rukou chytl zadeček svého pána a rozhodl se, že tou druhou se postará o jeho vzrušení, které stisk ve své ruce. Přitom ho však i vzrušoval ústy v oblasti TOHO místa a dopřával mu tak velmi slastné pocity.

I když Ciela viděl nahého mnohokrát, tak tohle bylo trochu jiné. Už to nebylo při koupeli, ani při oblékání. To ho z nějakého důvodu přivedlo trochu do rozpaků.

Cielovy vzdechy mu připadali neodolatelné. Vzrušovali ho. Už ho chtěl mít...

To proto, že už na tohle čekal tak dlouho. Bylo mu jasné, že se s tímto druhem vztahu nebude chtít jeho pán smířit, ale i tak v to doufal. Doufal, že ho bude moct konečně vlastnit celého – nejen jeho chutnou duši. Chtěl celé jeho tělo, které by ho uspokojilo dosytosti...

„Myslím, že takhle už to stačí, mladý pane," tiše zašeptal Sebastian, „už jste pro mě připraven." „Tak rychle – nenech mě už déle čekat," řekl se studem Ciel. Sebastian se usmál – tohle ho moc potěšilo.

Sluha si rozepnul kalhoty, vzal do rukou svůj penis začal pomalu a něžně vstupovat do Cielova těla. Ciel vykřikl bolestí. „Jste v pořádku, mladý pane?" „B-Bolí to ..."odpověděl se slzami v očích. „Vydržíte to, mladý pane?" „Pokusím … se ..."

Sebastian začal pohybovat boky a mladý aristokrat najednou zrychleně dýchal. Sebastian poznal, že už ho to nebolí. Líbilo se mu to. Tak jako jemu. A proto se rozhodl přirážet mnohem rychleji a tvrději.

„S-Sebastiane, né … tolik né … je to … k nevydržení ..." dostal ze sebe Ciel mezi vzdechy. Ale sluha i tak pokračoval dál.

Vždyť to bylo jediná věc, na kterou mohl poslední týdny myslet...

… na to, jak mít už konečně Ciela jenom pro sebe …


End file.
